poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah's Adventures Of Thomas
begin with an overview of Kellsthorpe Road Station as Thomas puffs in pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: It was a bright day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was busy pulling pulling the local, the slow train that runs from Knapford to Vicarstown. passengers enter Annie and Clarabel and the guard blows his whistle and shows a green flag. Thomas whistles and goes on his way. Thomas is puffing along when Gordon's whistle is heard not too far off Annie: gasps Clarabel, was that...? Clarabel: No! It's a lovely day, Annie. Can you... hear the birds singing? Annie: Ah, yes, the birds. tweeting Thomas: What are you lot going on about? I can't hear any... whistle is heard again Thomas: Gordon. then view Gordon puffing into view Annie: No, Thomas, don't. Clarabel: There's nothing to prove. Annie: This is the slow train! Thomas: chuckles It's only to the next signal box, ladies. First one to pass the post wins the race! Annie and Clarabel:' '''NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Thomas:' And it's Thomas coming on the inside! It's our plucky little tank engine, everyone's favourite No. 1, taking on the big, blue beast known in Tidmouth as...GORDON!!! Gordon: Express coming though! (whistles). Alvin: the anouncer Thomas' tiny pistons are pumping now! Full steam ahead! (Clarabel opens one eye and then both as Gordon easily catches up with them). ''As Thomas races towards signal box, VICTORY!!! Thomas: (laughs happily as Gordon carries on further ahead of him). ''I win! I win! Bad luck, Gordon! (laughs) Gordon: ALLLVIINN!!! scene changes to Thomas arriving in Vicarstown Narrator: Thomas was still going pretty fast as he arrived at the big station in Vicarstown, the last main line stop on the Island of Sodor. screeches to a stop Annie and Clarabel: Oh! Thomas: Ho-ho-ho! Ah. One day, I'm going to race through this station and over the bridge to the Mainland again. Clarabel: Not today, Thomas! This train terminates here. Noah: One Day you Will Go Thomas. they heard a whistle and see a big green engine with two tenders reversing into the station Thomas: Oh, wow! Who's this with two tenders? engine backs up to some coaches. It's the Flying Scotsman Thomas: Hello. Are you from the Other Railway? I was built on the mainland you know. And once a long time ago, I went back across with the other famous engines on Sodor. Flying Scotsman: Is that so? I didn't think there were any famous engines on Sodor. Gordon next to him Oh. Hello, Gordon. Thomas: Do you two know each other? Gordon: Yes, Thomas. We know each other. This is my brother. They call him the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Indeed they do. Noah: (gasps) You're the world famous Flying Scotsman, are you? Flying Scotsman: Indeed I am. It almost makes me famous, doesn't it? (winks at Thomas) Noah: It's nice to meet you. I'm... Flying Scotsman: (gasps) Oh, my. Oh m... You're Noah and the Friendship Gang aren't you?! Ah, this is amazing! First day in town and I'm already face to face with a world famous band of heroes! Peaches: Looks like we've been popular over all the 16 realms. Noah: You heard about us from England, are you? Scotsman nods Flying Scotsman:I heard that You had Cleared Thomas' name When Gordon Caused the Coaches Accident. Noah: Yep Peaches: I Did Scolded Sir topham Hatt for accusing Thomas Like a criminal with Proof. Alvin: We've heard that you're the first engine to go a 100 miles a hour between London and Edinburgh, Scotland. Flying Scotsman: Really? Alvin: (as Genie) Believe me I know I looked. Twilight Sparkle: One thing I don't get. Flying Scotsman: And what is that, your majesty? Twilight Sparkle: Why do you have two tenders? Flying Scotsman: That's because on the mainland, Twilight, there's no coal and water between London and Scotland which is long distances. Noah: (Jaw Dropped) Well I feel Sheepish. Flying Scotsman: Of course, Elvis. Oh, Gordon, I wanted to tell you my news! I've been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, I shall be racing! Gordon: (shocked) Ugh! Thomas: (amazed) The Great Railway Show? What's that? Flying Scotsman: Oh, the Great Railway Show is where engines compete to see who's the fastest or the strongest or, what have you. But I'm not sure any engines from Sodor will be going. Gordon: I wouldn't want to go anyway, not if it's full of engines like you always boasting about how exciting things are on the Mainland! Thomas: (excited) Well, I want to go! Flying Scotsman: Of course, you do, Thomas. Connor Lacey: That reminds me of the Friendship Games! Flying Scotsman: What's the Friendship Games? Noah: Me Betty and MY Peaches Well, the Friendship Games is a competition where two schools come together in sportsmanship. One time, as I recall, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep came together but they were firm rivals. Principal Cinch really wanted her school to win and, after discovering that Canterlot High now possessed magic, decided to use it against them by having Sci-Peach, Peaches' human counterpart, unleash all the magic that was contained in her amulet and she ended up turning into a magic crazed monster known as Midnight Peaches. But Sunset Shimmer managed to stop Midnight and turn Sci-Peach back to normal. After that, Princciple Cinch was Arrested, and Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were all declared winners and once that was over, Sci-Peach transferred to Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: That was quite an adventure. Peaches: And I was very shocked to see I had a human counterpart. Sci Peach: (Zoom in) You Rang? Peaches: Sci Peach! (Hugs her while a Fast Tone of "I Love You" From "Rock with Barney" Plays) Noah: Anyway. We would like to go to the Great Railway Show. Flying Scotsman: Glad to hear it, Noah And with any luck, maybe you, your friends and Thomas shall. Flying Scotsman coming through! (whistles) Gordon: Oh. Scotsman puffs out of the station to the mainland and the title reads; Noah's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race. We then changes to Thomas Noah and the Friendship Gang arriving at Knapford and a poster of the Great Railway Show went up on the wall Thomas: Oh look! The Great Railway Show! '''Duck: '''I just can't wait It's just not fair I'm standing here, but I wanna be there '''Donald and Douglus: We just can't wait for what the show tomorrow bring We just can't wait for anything Alvin: He just can't wait for some summer fun, Brittany: like going to the beach or playing in the sun! Gordon: He want to jump and splash when it rains in the spring Peaches: '''He just can't wait for anything. '''Sidney: '''He just can't wait for the colors of fall '''Emily: '''to jump in some leaves or play football '''Percy: '''He just can't wait for a winter's chill '''Eleanor and Jeanette: '''We wanna ride our sleds from the top of the hill '''Arsdale Engines: '''He just can't wait It's just not fair '''Salty and Porter: '''He's standing here, but he wants to be there '''James and Daisy: '''He just can't wait for what the show will bring He just can't wait for anything '''Skarlory and Rehnase: He just can't wait for what the show brings. Thomas: '''He just can't wait for anything '''Noah: I just can't wait for anything! Apple Bloom: (Laughing) Sweetie Belle: What's So Funny? Apple Bloom: Thomas cannot Compete. Gordon: Apple Bloom's Right Thomas You're Too Small. And Why would the Fat Controller Take a... Engines: (Gasped) Diesel: Uh oh Noah: Oooh!!! You said Sir Topham's Nickname in front of him! Gordon: for Everyone to understand I didn't mean... you gotta understand, Sir, I was trying...what I meant to say to Thomas was...some things just slip out. You gotta understand! Sir Topham Hatt: Don't worry, Gordon, I understand. pause ''But in the meantime Gordon, Go to your shed Immediately! And you can stay there for the Rest of the afternoon. Gordon: But Sir! (Groans) Yes Sir. (Puffs back Grumbling) Sir Topham Hatt: Right Anyway, I haven't decided who I'm taking yet. I do have to keep some engines on Sodor. After all, we still had a railway to run. (look at the engines who didn't move) Noah: guys he Said we still had a railway to run! Henry: Oh, sorry sir. Diesel: Um, right. James: I'm on my way. engines moved away and the scene changes to evening when Percy's still singing the song Percy: Just can't wait for Anything~ Thomas: I know what I'II be doing when everybody goes to the Great Railway Show. Percy: What, Thomas? Thomas: Shunting trucks in the yard. (mocking the Fat Controller) "I do have to keep some engines on Sodor, blah, blah, blah". "We've still have a railway to run" Noah: (Giggles) Well It's not that bad We don't have to See Dark Pooh on Sodor anymore since Well... The Whole Lost Treasure Thing. Nate: You're Telling me I wasn't There when That Happened. Pinkie Pie: Besides, Flying Scotsman said that you shall go. Noah: I would follow your dream. Pinkie Pie: Percy, did you know we met the Flying Scotsman? Percy: No. (realizes what Pinkie said) Wait, what? You met The Flying Scotsman? Nate: Yes. We saw he had two tenders. He told us all about himself. Spud the Scarecrow: And he's also Gordon's brother. Percy: He's Gordon's brother? Alvin: Yes. Percy: Wow. Gordon never told me he's related to a famous train. Simon: Well, I think he doesn't like to talk about things he wants to keep to himself.Percy: (laughs) Well, you are very good at shunting, Thomas. puff away with his train Thomas: Thanks but no thanks, Percy. I rather go to the Great Railway Show. honks and arrives Noah: Hello, Philip. Philip: Hello guys. It's good to see you again. Especially you, Noah. Noah: Oh, thanks, Philip. Philip: If you really wanna go Thomas, all you have to do is put your mind to it. That's how I beat Gordon. I set my eyes on the track... Gordon: (on a tanker) Go! Philip: ....and took off racing. Hoot-hoot. (doing chugging and brakes) And as big and fast as Gordon is, heh, he never overtook me. Arnold McKinley: That's because you rushed off on your own. Alvin: Gordon wasn't even racing. Philip: Oh, I wish everyone would stop saying that! That's not the point. Rainbow Dash: But he was resting. You should have just left him to it. The point is that Thomas can do anything he want to, Lizzie if he just put his mind to it. (reverses into some trucks) Oops. Sorry. (He races away) Alvin: (laughs) scene changes to Thomas on his branch line the next day Narrator: The next morning, Thomas woke up with a smile on his face. Thomas: Maybe Philip is right. Maybe I ''can do anything I want to. If I go as fast as the Flying Scotsman, the Fat Controller will definitely take me to the show. Annie: Ah. But you can't go as fast as The Flying Scotsman. whistles and zoom past Caitlin: Hi, Thomas. Hi, Noah. Thomas: (gasps) Caitlin! What if I was streamlined like Caitlin? Streamlining makes engines much faster! Chipmunks: What?! Annie and Clarabel: (laughs) Silly Thomas! Clarabel: Who ever heard of a streamlined..... Whoa! speeds up as the song Streamlining starts playing Thomas: All I want is a bit of redefining~ A slicker, swifter, sleeker coat that's smooth and shiny! To get the speed I really need Streamlining Whoosh!! You wonder who was passing through Whoosh!~ You won't believe it's even true Whoosh!!~ But all you'll see of me will be A shiny streak of racing blue~ I come to you my friend As I need some redesigning! To be a tank engine is confining~ Give me the curves I deserve Streamlining~ Wow! Amazing! Wow! I love it! Whoosh! You wonder who is passing through~ Whoosh! You won't believe it's even true Whoosh!~ But all you'll see of me will be A shiny streak of racing blue Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go Go Thomas, go Thomas All I want is a little redefining~ But certain other engines Might be reassigning~ I'll get a shape that makes them gape Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go Thomas: I'll round the curves that I deserve~ Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go Thomas: I'll get the speed that I really need! Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go Thomas: Streamlining! Woah!~ song ends as the steam covers the screen then reveals Thomas stopped half way out of Knapford Station Noah: Uh, guys? The Fat Controller: Ahem. Thomas: (reverses) Sorry, sir, I think I came in a little too quickly that time. The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas. You certainly did... Thomas: But I've had an idea! If you were to take an engine like me, sis, and get the men at the Steamworks to add some streamlining to him, then he'd be able to win races for you at the Great Railway Show! The Fat Controller: That... is an excellent idea, Thomas! Alvin: You really think so? The Fat Controller: (chuckles) Of course I am, Connor. Thomas is quite right. Once he's been streamlined, Gordon will be faster than ever! Isn't that right, Gordon? wondering while Thomas felt sad for not being chosen Noah:Ugh Le'stry something Else.. scene changes to Brendam Docks Narrator: Even with all the excitement, work on the railway had to carry on and Brendam Docks was as busy as ever. Cranky: Okay, Diesel. This is a nice, big crate. How about this one? Diesel: Oh, no. No, not that one, Cranky. It needs to be bigger. (stuttering) That one! Yeah, that one! Cranky: What do you want all these crates for, anyway? Diesel: Never you mind what I want them for. It's a surprise! Whoops gotta go Cranky: What's up with you? Thomas: I had this brilliant idea about how I could go to the Great Railway Show but the Fat Controller refused to streamline me! Cranky: (laughing) Oh, Thomas! That is a good one! A streamlined tank engine! Thomas: It's not that funny, Cranky! Twilight Sparkle: It's true! You shouldn't offend him like that! Pinkie Pie: At least it makes Cranky smile instead of being cranky. And I love to see my friends smile. Noah: Too true, Pinkie. Too true. they heard a rail ferry's horn blaring as it arrived and the gangplank lowers down and the clank attracts The Dock Manager and the workers Ellie Philips: What's happening over there? engines from all over the world came puffing onto the Docks Engines: (chattering) Where are we supposed to go? Is this the place? Oh, yes! Axel: Bonjour! Female engine: Wow, everything looks so very different here. Axel: Ah, good day! Bonjour! Gina: Come on! Discord: Ha-ha-hoo! I'm going to need more popcorn! (breaking the fourth wall) Noah: I'm not sure about that, Discord. Twilight Sparkle: Why are all these engines here? Spike: I don't know. What's going on? Dock Manager: Hey, stop! Wait! blows his whistle and the engines stop Vinnie: Oh, watch out! Dock Manager: Where are you all going? Axel: To the Great Railway Show, of course! Thomas: (gasps) Noah: Wow! Dock Manager: The Great Railway Show's not here! It's happening on the mainland. This is the Island of Sodor! Axel: The Island of.... (realizing the mistake) Oops. Wrong stop! Vinnie: Hey! Gina: Everybody back on the ship! Raul: Back up! Back up! Oh, no! Female engine: I'm coming! Please wait! Thomas: The Great Railway Show? (moves to Raul) Are you really all going to the Great Rail... Vinnie: (whistling) Get out of the way! (bump Thomas out of the way) Why don't you look where you're going, Chicken Boy? Noah: Mushu CHICKEN BOY?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMP NOODLE! Vinnie: (Gasped and Felt Insulted) Well I never! Thomas: Ah! Why don't you take me with you? (whistles) It looks like there's room for one more! Gina: Is-a somebody missin? Vinnie: felt insulted Not that I know Of a coruse. grumbling Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, watch out! Noah: (looking behind and gasps) DUCK! female engine bump into Thomas and he hangs over the edge of the dock. Thomas: No, no, help! Porter: Thomas! Noah: Oh no (To the crew) Get some chains and tied them to Thomas and that engine so we can pull him back. Chipmunks: Roger that, Noah! Thomas: Whoa! Help! Workman: He's going over! Look out! Thomas: Whoa! Whoa! [The Chipmunks and the workman attach chains to Thomas and the female engine behind him Workman: Start pulling! Thomas: (shouts) female engine pulls Thomas to safety Thomas: Whoa! Whew! Workman: Hooray! Thomas: Whoa. Chipettes: That was close. Porter: What a rescue! Alvin: Nice save, Ma'am Thomas: What is it with all you Railway Show Engines, charging about you own the tracks? What makes so special anyway? Do you think you're better than all the other engines just bec..... (He stops stunned when he saw the female engine's face. It looks Indian) Female engine: I'm very sorry. I truly never meant to bump into you. I simply didn't realize you were behind me. Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Peaches: Nice paint job. Salty: "Thank you for saving me. My name's Thomas. What's yours?" Thomas: Salty! Alvin: teasingly Somebody's got a crush on the Indian engine. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Thomas: No, I don't! Salty: (laughs) Don't be silly, Thomas! Ha-ha. She can't be called Salty. That's my name. (laughs again) Hannah Sparkes: Then who are you? Ashima: (giggles) My name is Ashima. Rarity: like Alvin He does! He really, really does! Thomas: Will you stop it? I do not! Noah: (to Ashima) It's nice to meet you, Ashima. Ashima: Who are you? Noah: I'm Noah and These are the Mare 6, The Crusaders, The Chipmunks the chipettes and My Brother Nate. Here Let this Song help you. Chipettes: Hit it! Dj: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vOnzCp31pQ Chipmunks: We play with Noah every day. : He plays with our friends too. : Whenever we go out, our friends will always shout: : "We are Noah and the Friendship Gang." : Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah. Chipettes: We play with Noah every day. : He plays with our friends too. : Whenever we go out, our friends will always shout: : "We are Noah and the Friendship Gang." : Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah. Noah: And Here comes the Last Verse. Chipmunks and the Chipettes: We play with Noah every day. : He plays with our friends too. : Whenever we go out, our friends will always shout: : "We are Noah and the Friendship Gang." : Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah. OH YEAH! Ashima: It's nice to meet you all. Twilight Sparkle: Hmph. Ashima: What's the matter with her? Noah: She's just Jealous. Ashima: So I see. Thomas: Well... I mean... So, I can't stand around here all day. Porter: Thomas! Whoa! bump into him Ashima and The Others: (giggles and laughs) just glares then puffs out angrily Thomas: Some of us have a railway to run. puff away and The Other followed him and the scene changes to Thomas shunting trucks angrily Narrator: Soon, Thomas was back in the yard, shunting trucks again. is grumbling angrily to himself while shunting the trucks Betty: Calm down, Thomas! Thomas: I can't help it! Percy: I don't get it. Why did she try to push you off the docks? Thomas: I don't know, Percy. Maybe she was jealous! Or maybe she's just a very pushy engine. Percy: But, then, why did she rescue you? Thomas: Don't ask me, Percy. I don't know anything about her! Twilight Sparkle: Me neither. rolls up and honks Philip: My advice to you, Thomas, is to keep away from her! Engines like that are nothing but trouble. (he rolls away) Noah: I don't know about you, Thomas, but I think she's actually kind of nice. Applejack: Yep. The scene changes to Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and The Irelanders arriving at Kellstrophe Road Station] Narrator: But that afternoon, as Thomas was pulling the Local with Annie and Clarabel... whistles as he arrives then saw Ashima approaching much to his dismay Thomas: Oh, no! It's her! Annie and Clarabel: Ooh! Ashima: Oh, Thomas! Guys! (sighs) Hello again. Thomas: Hello. (blushes) Noah: Hiya, Ashima. Alvin: It's good to see you again. Ashima: It's good to see you too, Fortress Maximus. Rarity: It is but shouldn't you be going to the Great Railway Show, darling? Ashima: I was but I miss the ferry. And I don't know how to get there by rail. Annie and Clarabel: Ooh! Thomas wants to go to the Great Railway Show! Annie: Maybe you could go together! Noah: Good idea. Thomas: (blushes again) Well... I don't think that's a very good idea, Annie. I'm probably not even going. guard blew his whistle Thomas: (whistles) You'II need to find another engine to go with, not me. and the Friendship gang left, leaving Ashima sad Noah: I think, we must've been really mistaken. Thomas: I do wish you two hadn't told her that I want to go to the Great Railway Show! Annie and Clarabel: But it's true! Thomas: Well, what's so special about her, anyway? She's not fast or big or strong. I really don't see why she should get to go. Annie: Not everything goes according to plan you know. Clarable: Well, she was very beautifully painted! Rarity: You're right, darling. Her painted looks are divine! All those bright colours! Thomas: Bright colors? Beautifully painted? Big deal! Any engine can get themselves painted! Narrator: And then, another idea flew into Thomas' funnel. Thomas starts to speed up] Annie, and Clarabel: Thomas! scene changes to Ashima puffing up through the countryside Narrator: Ashima was very confused. She needed to get to the Railway Show. whistles Ashima: Oh. excuse me. Narrator: But she didn't know which way to go or.... whistles Ashima: Hello. Narrator: ... or who to ask. Ashima: Oh. Oh dear. puff through Kellstorphe station again and saw Thomas puffing Thomas: (whistles) Ashima: Thomas! Wait! Where are you... Thomas: I'm busy! Ashima: But I just wanted to ask you how to get to the mainland please. (whistles) then stopped at Maron station and saw Annie and Clarabel on the siding Ashima: Hello. Aren't you Thomas' coaches? Annie: Yes, we are. Or at least we were. Clarabel: He canceled our train and left us here on this siding. Ashima: But where was he off to in such a terrible hurry? Annie and Clarabel: We don't know. thinks and the scene changes to the Steamworks where Gordon is being streamlined Gordon: (humming) Streamlining. drops some parts to the floor, disturbing Gordon Gordon: I do wish you'd hurry up. At this rate, I'm not going to be ready for the Great Railway Show. Victor: It's a lot of work to streamlined a steam engine, Gordon. You have to be patient. comes rushing in with Noah and the Gang Thomas: Victor! (whistles) Victor! I've got a special job for you. I needed to be repainted. I was thinking maybe lightning bolts and racing stripes and uhh, you know, heh, surprise me! Gordon: (clearing throat) Victor: I'm afraid we're a little busy and.... Thomas: This is important, Victor! It's for the Great Railway Show! felt very reluctant but gives in anyway. The scene changes to the Dieselworks where a crow flies over it Narrator: Meanwhile, Diesel had a plan of his own. Paxton: Oh, okay, Diesel. But I still don't see what your plan is Diesel: Well, Paxton, My plan is to make you, Den and Dart look like trucks. Three of My trucks so that he look like I'm pulling a very, very heavy train, all by Myself! and Dart look at each other unsure Diesel: If the Fat Controller thinks I'm stronger than Henry, he'II take me to the Great Railway Show instead of him! I'm Full of Surprises.~ I'm full of surprises Paxton: Are you singing, Diesel? Diesel: They ought to say of me I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard~ I'm full of surprises As you can plainly see I don't find being surprising all that hard! Paxton: I can't really see anything under here! Diesel: I'm full of surprises~ They ought to say of me I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard~ I'm full of surprises As you can plainly see I don't find being surprising all that hard~ Some would probably say I'm only up to my old tricks~ But I'd say I'm a problem solver Looking for a nice quick fix~ I'm full of surprises They ought to say of me I bring some razzle dazzle to the rail~ I'm full of surprises As you can plainly see I'm trusting my surprises to prevail~ I hope this time being surprising doesn't fail!~ They used to call me devious~ Dart: Excuse me! Diesel: Because I had a bit of previous~ Paxton: Is that someone I know? Diesel: But please, you must believious~ I'm not that bad... (giggles, then honks, scaring a crow) Well maybe just a tad. (Saw the Train Leaving) No! Wait! Come back here! Wait for us! (He honks his horn) at the Steamworks, the workman are working on Thomas' art paint for the Great Railway Show Narrator: At the Steamworks, everything had been set up so that Thomas could be repainted when... The Fat Controller: Hello, Kevin, Victor. I was just wondering how Gordon was getting on. Thomas: Oh, no. Not now. start to reverse but push a ladder against the side of the wall and the paint flew all over the place and Thomas too have been covered in paint The Fat Controller: Thomas? Thomas: Surprise! (chuckles nervously as a ladder falls) Noah: We just thought we had to do to help Thomas be the best he can be It was Annie and Clarabel's Idea. Thomas: Yeah Anyway, I don't think this'll wash off any time sooner. I had another idea for the Railway Show. Maybe you could send an engine with an exciting design. paintbrush fell off Thomas and The Fat Controller picks it up The Fat Controller: Oh, yes, for the best decorated engine award! Clever you! Friendship Gang: (beams with delight) The Fat Controller: Uh... Oh! But aren't you meant to be on your branch line right now? Noah: Of course. Applejack: We'll get right to it. The Fat Controller: And I'm going to Scold Annie and Clarabel for this. Noah: OK. scene changes to evening as Thomas and The Irelanders arrive at Maron Thomas: Annie! Clarabel! We're back! Sorry I'm late but I just stopped off at the Steamworks to see if... find that they've gone Thomas: Annie? Clarabel? Ellie Philips: Where could they have gone? they hear Emily's whistle Thomas: Emily. Noah: Mom? Emily: Guys! Have you heard the news? Noah: What is it, Mom? Emily: The Fat Controller says that I'm to be repainted with decorations and... James appeared behind her James: Hello, everyone. Guess what I've just heard? The Fat Controller wants me to be repainted! Emily: You too, James? Are you going to the Great Railway Show? James: Yes, Emily, I am! It wouldn't be great without me! Emily: Wow! I'm going too! Alvin: Well, congratulations. James: Ha, ha! Looks like Thomas has been repainted as well! They didn't do a very good job, though. And I see that Norman got repainted as well, though it's not usual for people to paint each other. Noah: You want to get Your Coaches Taken away? James: (Gasped in Fear) Noah: Works Everytime. Anyway have you both seen Annie and Clarabel? Thomas: I left them on this siding but... Emily: Oh! I saw them! That new engine was pulling them. You know, the painted one form India. Thomas and Noah: Ashima? Emily: That's the one! Isn't she great? Okay, come on, James! See you later, guys. both whistled and Thomas (very angry) and the The Gang set off. The scene changes to the windmill on Thomas' branch line where Ashima is pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: Ashima had taken Annie and Clarabel back to Thomas' branch line. She was doing the job that Thomas was meant to be doing! puff by Thomas: Ashima! Annie and Clarabel: Thomas! Gang glareat Annie and Clarabel. The scene changes to Ashima arriving at Maithwaite when Thomas pulls in Thomas: Philip was right! Engines like you are nothing but trouble! What do you think you're doing, running off with my coaches? Clarabel: Your coaches, Thomas? We're not your coaches! We're our own coaches, aren't we, Annie? Annie: Quite right, dear. And what was so important that you had to... The Fat Controller: ANNIE AND CLARABEL! Annie and Clarabel: Uh oh. The Fat Controller: You were the Ones that Caused Thomas to Head to the Steamworks and Now you were accusing Him for Everything you said. Annie: But Sir! This time it was Really not our Fault! Thomas had... Noah: Sheen LA LA LA LA LA I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! The Fat Controller: Thomas After you Take your last train, Take these Excusable Coaches to the sheds They can Stay There until They Learn their Lesson. Thomas: With Plessare Sir. (Cuples them and Went off) Annie: Aw Man! Thomas: (Cross of annie and Clarabel for Blaming him as Ashmia came beside him) I thought the Fat Controller would take me to the Railway Show if I was decorated in some special way. Ashima: What do you mean, Thomas? You mean, like me? Thomas: No. Not like you! Well.... Yes, sort of. Ashima: (giggles) You are a very funny little tank engine! song You Can Only Be You starts playing : Ashima: Every engine that I ever knew : Was at least a little different from the others : And some were very, very different too : Even from their sisters and their brothers : Friendship Gang look confused and Thomas imagines : You can only be you : There's nothing else you can possibly do : It's plain to me that you're trying too hard : So instead, just be who you are : Thomas: (spoken) "I don't wanna be me." : Ashima: You wish you could be faster, bigger, stronger : You wish you could have more than six small wheels : You think if you were just a little longer : You'd have more Railway Show appeal : Thomas: Of course! : Every bit of me is short and stumpy : My funnel and my boiler and my dome : Can't you see my paintwork's old and frumpy? : That's why I'll be the one who's left at home : Why do I have to be me? : Is this what I'm really meant to be? : Break me, shake me, take me all apart : There has to be a better place to start : Ashima: Every bit of you is neat and tidy : There's nothing that you need to rearrange : If you ask me, you're completely bona-fide : What makes you think there's anything to change? : Thomas: Why do I have to be me? : Is this what I'm really meant to be? : Noah: '''Now now, Please Calm Down. : You know in your heart : There isn't any other place to start : '''Thomas: Why do I have to be me? : Ashima: You can only be you : Thomas: Is this what I'm really meant to be? : Ashima: There's nothing else you can do : Thomas: Shake me, break me, take me all apart : And find a better place to start : Ashima: You don't have to try, just be who you are : And trust your six small wheels to take you far arrive at Knapford as The Friendship Gang applaud Noah: Bravo! Rainbow Dash: That is awesome! Twilight Sparkle: Real Good. Ashima: Thomas, are you any good at shunting and sorting out trucks? Thomas: Yes! I'm very good. But why are you asking me that? Ashima: Because you could enter the Shunting Competition! All the best shunting engines are going to to the Great Railway Show too. Thomas: They are? Noah: Of course. Alvin: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro? Simon: I think I am Alvin Alvin: I think we're thinking the same thing. Fluttershy: What are we thinking? Alvint: Thomas can do shunting to get to the Great Railway Show. Kim Possible: Okay! Noah: That's actually a good idea. Scooby-Doo: That could work. look at the poster and imagines himself as the blue engine on the poster and the scene changes to the next day Narrator: The next morning, Thomas woke up with a smile on his face. whistles Thomas: I'm going to work on my shunting. I'II show the Fat Controller what I can do best. Noah: Yeah. That's the spirit. Narrator: He hurried into the yard at Knapford Station to get to work. Thomas: Whoa! Hey! Category:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts